An automatically analyzing apparatus relies on a chemical reaction of a sample and a reagent introduced into an reaction container to quantitatively measure contents of the sample. For using the automatically analyzing apparatus, analysis parameters must be set into the automatically analyzing apparatus as analysis conditions, requiring a large number of steps for this work. Here, the analysis parameters refer to parameters for each testing item in the automatically analyzing apparatus, and basically include information such as the amount of dispensed sample, reagents used for an analysis and amounts thereof, the wavelength of absorbance under measurement, the type of reaction process and a method of calculating a concentration, a standard sample and known concentration for use in a calibration, and the like. The information relates to reagents, and differs from one another depending on reagent makers dedicated to the manufacturing even for reagents used for analyzing the same testing item. In addition, even with reagents manufactured by the same reagent maker, contents of analysis parameters may result in different information for different manufacturing lots. Thus, analysis parameters to be set must be always the latest analysis parameters related to reagents set in the automatically analyzing apparatus.
As a first method of setting analysis parameters into an automatically analyzing apparatus, for example, as described in JP-A-11 211731, it is known that user sets parameters through a keyboard or the like as initial settings. Also, as a second method, for example, as described in JP-A-5-288756, it is known that reagent identification bar codes adhered on reagent containers are read by a bar code reader, and a variety of parameters are read from a computer based on identification codes inscribed in the bar codes to set the parameters into an automatically analyzing apparatus.